Pitch's Daughter
by ImagineFlowersAndCookies
Summary: Don't hate me. Just a one shot of Pitch's daughter, Mother Nature, this occurs just after the movie. Please review and enjoy


One-shot

If others knew about this, I would be put on a constant watch. Being careful to gently land on the ground in this new and strange land. My land. I resisted the urge to look at the beautiful scenery and lifted my dress to run.

Taking this into careful consideration I came in the daytime where he was weaker and Man in Moon wouldn't see me. But it will not take long for Sir Manny to notice my absence and Mr. Nightlight to bring me back. So I needed to be quicker.

Finding my destination I pushed myself to run faster, my tiny feet barely breaking sound and just barely touching the ground as my dress flew around me. Feeling my heart quicken in anticipation I did not hesitate to jump down into the dark, forbidding hole that screamed danger. To turn around and never look back.. But I couldn't. I needed to be sure that.. that he was okay.

Landing on the cold, moist ground I squinted trying to look around the dark place, fascinated. Shaking my head I closed my eyes and focused on the surroundings. There! It was weak, but something. I'm not to late!

Ignoring the chills down my back I continued to run towards the source of energy. And then I heard him, gasps and shallow breaths came from the open door down the long empty hall.

Clutching my necklace that felt like it had been tightening since I landed in here I pressed forward. My heart began pounding in my ears, quickening my breathing I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me. Finally catching my breath I desperately looked around the cool room that did nothing to my flushed cheeks.

Through the darkness, I could see him laying on a huge, black bed. Tossing and turning, face contorted in discomfort and pain. Not being able to hold myself back I rushed to his side and grabbed onto his large, cold and pale hands.

"Dad!" I shook him, nothing. No... No! I can feel it, there's still something! "Dad!?" I said louder, feeling him flinch and clench my hand painfully. I carefully watched him blink as the tiredness turned into confusion. Cautiously he squeezed his hand around my own weakly.

All too sudden and quickly, he finally looked at me. Confusion turned to happiness which turned to sadness and then more confusion before finally settling with happiness. He remembers.

Feeling my eyes fill with tears and not being able to hold back I jumped onto his chest. Causing him to cough and groaned in pain. Reminding me why I was there.

"Dad!" Sitting up on his stomach I closed my eyes and hands, concentrating really hard until I felt it. Slowly opening up my hands, little fireflies flew from them, granting me little light.

Satisfied I began moving his clothes away so I could clearly see how much he was hurt. Grimacing I bit my lip and stared at the old and new scars. He was littered with bruises and wounds. Choking back a sob I gently placed both of my tiny hands on his wavering chest and closed my eyes..

"What are-?!" He gasped, probably feeling the warmth from my hands course into him. Panting slightly carefully opened my eyes and watched as his bruise slowly began to fade, scratches losing the painful reddening and his wounds close into scars.

Finally done with healing him I fell into his chest, no longer holding myself back from hugging him as tightly as I can.

Feeling warm tears rolling down my cheeks before falling and transforming into little flowers, they landed on my father's, Pitch's, chest.

"I missed you soo much!" I cried and hit his chest, ignoring his since. "Why did you leave me alone?! You promised to protect me, remember?! Why... Did you leave me...?"

Sobbing into his chest I felt a heavy hand hesitantly pat my back. It continued like this, me sobbing into his chest and him awkwardly try to comfort me. Me, his daughter.

"Hug me!" I said getting frustrated. After a moment, he slowly hugged me tightly against him. "Tell me you will never leave me again!" I was met with silence.


End file.
